southparkfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Stan Marsh
Seperti yang terlihat di "You Have 0 Friends". |age = 10 |job = Murid |grade = Kelas 4 |religion = Katolik Roma; Sementara: Ateis, Mormon, Ahli Saintologi, dan Blaintologis |voice = Trey Parker |appearance = The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs. Frosty "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" |relation1 = Ayah |relation2 = Ibu |relation3 = Saudari |relation4 = Kakek |relation5 = Nenek |relation6 = Setengah Paman |relation7 = Bibi Buyut |relation8 = Peliharaan |relativename1 = Randy Marsh |relativename2 = Sharon Marsh |relativename3 = Shelly Marsh |relativename4 = Marvin Marsh |relativename5 = Grandma Marsh |relativename6 = Jimbo Kern |relativename7 = Flo Kimble |relativename8 = Sparky }}Stanley "Stan" Marsh adalah salah satu karakter utama South Park bersama dengan Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, dan Kenny McCormick. Latar Belakang Slogan dan Tingkah Laku Catatan Kriminal Eko-Terorisme/Melanggar dan Masuk: Upaya untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan sapi bayi dengan mencuri mereka dari Farmer Carl Denkins dan mengunci dia Cartman, Kyle, dan Butters di kamarnya. Awalnya secara teknis bukan terorisme tetapi segera Cartman memberikan permintaan untuk rudal, gudang senjata, dan nama untuk sapi muda berubah menjadi sapi bayi yang disiksa. Dalam episode "Free Willzyx", dia dan teman-temannya masuk ke SeaWorld Park dan mencuri orca bernama Jambu. Anak-anak itu ditipu oleh dua karyawan untuk percaya bahwa ikan paus ingin bebas dan merindukan keluarganya di Bulan. Anak-anak itu akhirnya berhasil mengirim paus ke Bulan dengan bantuan Mexican Aeronautic Space Agency. Selama peristiwa "Whale Whores", ia bergabung dengan pertunjukan anti-perburuan paus Whale Wars dan menenggelamkan banyak kapal penangkap ikan paus Jepang dengan senapan suar dan bom Molotov. Dia, Kenny, dan Cartman ditangkap oleh Jepang dan dimasukkan ke dalam sel penjara bersama. Dalam "Ass Burgers", ia membobol bangunan acak saat mabuk dan di bawah manipulasi Secret Society of Cynics dan mulai secara acak menembakkan pistol Uzi yang berisi beberapa pemilik restoran yang merencanakan untuk menutup bisnis hamburger Cartman. Unduhan Ilegal: Dalam Christian Rock Hard, dia mengunduh lagu secara ilegal yang membuatnya, Kenny, dan Kyle ditangkap. Namun dia tidak pernah tahu hukum ini ada. Pembakaran/Penuduhan: Dalam "Pre-School", dia dan yang lain menangkap Trent Boyett untuk menyalakan api di kelas prasekolah mereka dan membingkai Trent untuk kejahatan itu, dan dalam "Butt Out". Namun kedua pembakaran ini tidak disengaja dan tidak disengaja dan oleh karena itu tidak mengandalkan catatan kriminalnya. Mengajukan Laporan Polisi Palsu: Dalam "The Wacky Molestation Adventure", dia berbohong kepada polisi tentang orang tuanya yang menyiksanya. Tabrak Lari: Dalam "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", Stan dan Cartman mengendarai sebuah perahu ke bendungan berang-berang, yang mengakibatkan banjir Beaverton, dan kematian 'ratusan juta', meskipun populasi kota itu hanya 8,000 jiwa. Juga dilaporkan bahwa orang-orang menjarah, memperkosa, dan beralih ke kanibalisme (yang merupakan peregangan). Namun ini juga kecelakaan karena Stan tidak tahu bahwa kecelakaan ini akan sangat jauh dan tidak termasuk dalam catatan kriminalnya. Pembajakan: Dalam "Whale Whores", dia menenggelamkan perahu Jepang. Namun, ini tidak dihitung karena acara Whale Wars didukung oleh televisi nasional. Pelanggaran Hukum Senjata Api/Mengancam dengan senjata mematikan: Dalam Mystery of the Urinal Deuce, Stan memegangi kepala Kyle di bawah todongan senjata dan mulai mengancamnya sebelum mengungkapkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang buang air besar di urinoir sekolah hanya untuk menghindari kehilangan reses, Dia akhirnya dihukum oleh Mr. Mackey untuk itu. Percobaan Pembunuhan: Stan telah mencoba untuk membunuh Cartman dengan pistol laser ketika Cartman hampir menghancurkan dunia dengan penjaga perangkap di Trapper Keeper. Dalam Spontaneous Combustion dia dan Kyle mengikat Cartman ke salib, tahu betul bahwa dia akan mati, untuk memberi ayah Kyle sebuah kebangkitan. Dia juga dikenal dalam upaya untuk membunuh kakeknya sendiri (atas permintaan kakeknya). Namun dia secara tidak sengaja mencoba bunuh diri yang dibantu ini. Pembunuhan: Dalam episode "Pinkeye", dia dan Cartman membunuh banyak zombi dengan memotongnya menjadi setengah dengan gergaji. Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui pada saat itu bahwa yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah membunuh zombi asli, Kenny. Mencoba Operasi Tanpa Izin: Dalam episode "Cherokee Hair Tampons", ketika Cartman menolak untuk menyumbangkan ginjalnya ke Kyle yang sedang sekarat, Stan mencoba untuk mengambilnya dengan paksa dengan membobol rumahnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan gergaji, namun Cartman mengakalinya dengan menggunakan "Kidney Blocker 2000" untuk mencegah ini. Operasi Tanpa Izin: Dalam episode "Jared Has Aides", Dia, Kyle dan Cartman melakukan sedot lemak tanpa izin pada Butters dengan selang untuk membuatnya lebih kurus dengan harapan mendapatkan uang dari penipuan berat badan. Mereka bahkan membingkai Butters dengan hanya melarikan diri dan bersembunyi, menyebabkan satu lagi hukuman untuk Butters dari orang tuanya. Pencurian: Cartman menyesatkannya untuk mencuri perahu yang akhirnya melanggar bendungan berang-berang. Tapi ini sebagian besar kesalahan Cartman. Pemasaran Gelap: Dalam episode "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000", Stan datang dengan rencana bersama anak-anak laki-laki untuk membobol rumah anak orang kaya dan menaruh gigi di bawah bantal mereka dan meminta orang tua mereka menempatkan uang di bawah bantal mereka hanya agar mereka mencurinya dari mereka setelah itu. Meskipun ide ini telah digunakan oleh seorang bocah bernama Loogie yang memulai bisnis dalam melakukan ini dan akhirnya bergabung dengan bisnisnya, pikir salah satu anggota American Dental Association mencurigai ini dan kemudian ditangkap oleh mereka tetapi tidak dihukum karena pada kemampuan mengubah realitas Kyle yang agak tidak biasa. Karena ini adalah pemasaran hitam, tindakan ini adalah ilegal dan dicap pada catatan kriminalnya. Merokok di Bawah Umur: Dia bersama dengan Cartman, Kenny, dan Kyle merokok agar tidak menjadi seperti kelompok anti-merokok Butt Out!. Minum Alkohol di Bawah Umur: Dia diberi alkohol oleh sekelompok orang yang diduga mengidap Sindrom Asperger, karena mereka semua benar-benar melihat dunia sebagai "kotoran". Mereka secara konsisten membuat minuman Stan untuk melakukan "misi", dan meskipun Stan kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia telah melalui kelompok itu, dia masih memiliki sebotol wiski di laci. Namun ia memiliki sedikit pilihan lain karena ia rupanya membutuhkan alkohol untuk menyembuhkan dirinya dari sinisme. Eksposur Tidak Senonoh: Dalam episode "Butterballs", ketika video kesadaran Stan tentang perundungan mengalami kegagalan dan sekolah akhirnya digugat oleh Dr. Mehmet Oz. Stan minta tolong untuk pergi ke San Diego, menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mulai masturbasi (atau lebih tepatnya menari) di depan umum meskipun ia tidak pernah ditangkap untuk tindakan ini dan ini agak geli penduduk San Diego. Dia melakukan tindakan ini lagi di episode "I Should Have Never Gone Ziplining" ketika dia berhasil meningkatkan kesadaran tentang betapa mengerikannya ziplining baginya. Kerusakan Properti: Dalam episode "Skank Hunt", Stan dan anak-anak kelas empat lainnya kecuali Kenny, hancurkan semua perangkat listrik Cartman untuk percaya bahwa dia adalah Skankhunt42. Kemudian, dia dan anak-anak lainnya menyesali apa yang mereka lakukan ketika mereka tahu bahwa Cartman bukanlah Skankhunt42. Menyetir Stan telah terbukti cukup mampu mengemudi dalam beberapa episode, meskipun usia dan tinggi badannya, seperti di "Towelie" (dengan Kenny mengoperasikan pedal gas dan rem), "Red Sleigh Down" (dia mengemudikan cadangan kereta luncur Santa setelah Santa ditembak jatuh di atas Irak), "Bloody Mary" (Ketika dia mengantar Randy ke patung Bunda Maria), dan "Night of the Living Homeless" (ketika ia mengendarai bus yang dimodifikasi melalui gerombolan tunawisma dan kemudian memancing mereka pergi ke California). Momen Dihukum Seperti anak-anak South Park lainnya, Stan juga jarang dihukum. Dia biasanya tidak mengerti mengapa dia dihukum setelah melakukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia dihukum dan tidak seperti anak-anak lain, batas dasar Stan biasanya ditentukan oleh waktu acak oleh orang tuanya dan biasanya tidak diatur untuk dua sampai tiga minggu. Stan telah beralasan pada kesempatan-kesempatan berikut: "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!"- Untuk menyelinap keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi Nebraska dengan anak laki-laki lainnya. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut- Stan dihukum selama dua minggu oleh Sharon Marsh karena akan menonton film dinilai R Terrance and Phillip: Asses of Fire, yang menyebabkan kematian Kenny ketika mencoba untuk meniru aksi yang terlihat dalam film. "Proper Condom Use"- Stan dihukum selama sepuluh bulan untuk masturbasi anjingnya, Sparky di depan klub buku keluarganya di salah satu pertemuan mereka. Landasannya segera terangkat ketika Randy dan Sharon mengetahui bahwa Stan tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang pendidikan seksual. "Fun with Veal"- Untuk mencuri bayi sapi dari peternakan Farmer Carl Denkins. "Butt Out"- Untuk merokok di luar sekolah, tapi itu tidak disebutkan. "Goobacks"- Stan dihukum karena memanggil orang-orang dari "Gooback" masa depan, yang merupakan penghinaan waktu di restoran cepat saji. Landasannya dicabut setelah pekerjaan Randy dicuri oleh salah satu dari orang-orang ini dari masa depan. "Titties and Dragons"- Stan dihukum karena diduga buang air besar di kebun seorang pria. Namun, Kyle dan Cartman adalah pelaku sesungguhnya, dan menuduh Stan sehingga anak-anak yang menginginkan konsol Playstation 4 pada Jumat Hitam akan menjadi tanpa pemimpin. Dia kemudian menyelinap keluar, membuat ibunya marah, yang menelepon Randy, yang lebih peduli bahwa Stan berada di mal selama terburu-buru Jumat Hitam yang mematikan. Kepemimpinan Stan menunjukkan keterampilan pemimpinnya sebagai (Pirate) Captain Marsh of the "Sea Shepard" dalam "Whale Whores". Dia menenggelamkan beberapa kapal Jepang untuk melindungi ikan paus dan lumba-lumba di Samudera, sampai kapal mereka dihantam oleh pesawat kamikaze Jepang. Stan sering dipilih untuk menjadi kapten berbagai acara olahraga seperti kapten dan pitcher dari tim bisbol di "The Losing Edge" dan kapten/pemain belakang perempat dalam sepakbola seperti yang terlihat dalam "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride". Ketika anak-anak bermain polisi di "Lil' Crime Stoppers", Stan bertindak sebagai detektif utama selama investigasi. Meskipun tidak ada pemimpin yang spesifik dalam kelompok teman-teman utamanya, Stan sering menjadi orang yang memotivasi anak-anak lelaki lain, karena keyakinan moralnya, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode seperti Fun with Veal. Alter-Ego Pahlawan Super :Lihat: Toolshed Bakat Musik Dalam episode sebelumnya, seperti "Summer Sucks" dan "World Wide Recorder Concert", Stan mulai menunjukkan kecakapan untuk bermusik. Dia juga terbukti mampu menulis musik, seperti yang terlihat di episode "Chef Aid". Dalam episode "Something You Can Do with Your Finger", ia dan anak laki-laki memulai grup musik pria bernama Fingerbang. Mereka membuat video untuk lagu "Fingerbang" dan menampilkannya di South Park Mall. Dalam episode "Die Hippie, Die", dia terlihat memainkan gitar. Dia juga terlihat bermain gitar di episode "Smug Alert!", di mana dia menulis dan membawakan sebuah lagu tentang pentingnya mobil hibrida. Dalam episode "You Got F'd in the A", ayahnya mengajarinya cara membuat garis menari untuk lagu, "Achy Breaky Heart" oleh Billy Ray Cyrus. Dia dan seluruh The South Park Diggities berpartisipasi dengan sukses dalam kompetisi menari dengan The Orange County Crew. Dalam episode "Christian Rock Hard", anak-anak membentuk grup musik rock, yang disebut Moop. Kelompok itu menolak memainkan musik mereka sebagai protes atas unduhan musik ilegal di internet. Stan telah terbukti dapat memainkan Guitar Hero dengan sangat baik di episode "Guitar Queer-O". Dia berhasil mencapai tujuannya untuk mencetak 1.000.000 poin dengan Kyle dalam mode kooperatif. Dalam episode "Night of the Living Homeless", dia dan anak laki-laki menyanyikan "California Loves the Homeless" untuk sekelompok besar orang tunawisma, dalam upaya untuk mengusir mereka dari South Park. Dalam episode "Pandemic" dan "Pandemic 2: The Startling", anak-anak membentuk grup musik seruling Peru dengan Craig Tucker. Mereka menyanyikan "Mary Had a Little Lamb" di sebuah mal luar di Colorado, di mana mereka ditangkap oleh Departemen Keamanan Dalam Negeri. Di South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut dan episode "Eat, Pray, Queef", Stan terbukti menjadi vokalis berbakat. Dalam episode "Elementary School Musical", dalam upaya untuk menjadi lebih populer, seperti Bridon Gueermo, ia dan anak-anak menyanyikan lagu, mirip dengan High School Musical. Dalam episode "Butterballs", bakat musiknya diperlihatkan lagi, di mana dia terbukti telah menulis dan menyutradarai video musik untuk lagu "Make Bullying Kill Itself", sebuah video "dub bibir" yang bertujuan untuk menghentikan perundungan. Dalam episode "The Cissy", dia ditampilkan bernyanyi "Feeling Good on a Wednesday" di kamar mandi "Cissies". Olahraga Stan cukup atletis, dan secara teratur menjadi kapten atau pemain bintang tim olahraga sekolahnya, kecuali di bola basket di mana Kyle adalah pemain terbaik di sekolah dan dodgeball di mana Pip Pirrup adalah pemain terbaik. Dia adalah quarterback tim sepak bola sekolah di "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride". Dalam bisbol, Stan terlihat memukul home run dan pitcher (meskipun ini jarang terjadi dalam bisbol profesional) dan kapten tim South Park di "The Losing Edge". Dia dan anak-anak lainnya juga bermain baseball di "Child Abduction is Not Funny". Dia juga anggota tim dodgeball South Park yang memenangkan kejuaraan dunia dan berada di tim hoki-kencing ketika dia berusia 4 tahun, terungkap dalam "Stanley's Cup". Stan juga melatih tim kim-wee hoki yang episode, dan menunjukkan dia berhenti dari hoki setelah gagal memenangkan pertandingan hoki untuk tim pada 'breakaway'. Tim olahraga favoritnya, mengenai setting di Colorado, adalah Denver Broncos. Dia juga berhasil pergi dari pemain ski pemula ke profesional dekat hanya dalam dua hari di episode "Asspen" (terima kasih untuk penggunaan tepat waktu montase). Episode berakhir dengan dia berhasil ski K-13, "lari paling berbahaya di Amerika", untuk mengalahkan pria yang jauh lebih tua yang berulang kali menghinanya dan menantangnya untuk berlari. Dia juga mencoba untuk tim gulat South Park di "W.T.F.", tetapi pergi setelah pelatih membuat Butters melakukan gerakan "gay" pada Cartman. Dalam episode dia melanjutkan untuk membentuk liga gulat dengan anak laki-laki lainnya. Persenjataan Untuk usianya, Stan tampak mahir dengan persenjataan. Dalam episode "Red Sleigh Down", ia mampu memegang senapan serbu M16 (tetapi tidak benar-benar menggunakannya), dan dalam episode "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce", ia mampu memegang pistol. Dalam episode "Good Times with Weapons", Stan menggunakan sepasang tonfa. Dalam episode "Whale Whores", Stan mampu mengambil pistol suar dan menembakkan suar ke dalam penyimpanan bahan bakar kapal penangkap ikan paus Jepang, yang menyebabkan seluruh kapal meledak. Dia memerintahkan Sea Shepard dalam episode yang sama dan menenggelamkan armada kapal penangkap ikan paus Jepang dengan persenjataan yang cukup mengesankan untuk seorang bocah berusia 9 tahun, termasuk bom Molotov dan pistol dek besar kaliber. Kemahirannya mungkin adalah hasil dari pengaruh Paman Jimbo. Dia juga mampu membunuh Scuzzlebutt di episode "Volcano". Juga, dalam episode "Make Love, Not Warcraft", ia menggunakan Pedang Seribu Kebenaran dengan sukses (namun, ini dalam permainan video). Dia juga masuk ke gedung sambil memegang dan menembakkan pistol Uzi di area acak gedung sambil mabuk di episode "Ass Burgers". Akting Suara Dalam episode "Cartmanland", Stan mengubah suaranya agar masuk ke taman bermain Cartman, Cartmanland, pura-pura menjadi anak bernama "Mick Ganer". Dalam episode "A Very Crappy Christmas", dia mengubah suaranya agar terdengar seperti Cartman untuk menyelesaikan episode pendek Natal; mereka berdua juga diisi suaranya oleh orang yang sama, Trey Parker. Penampilan Stan kebanyakan ditampilkan mengenakan jaket coklat dengan kerah merah, topi biru dengan puffball dan pelek merah, dan celana jeans biru. Di bawah jaketnya, dia mengenakan kemeja bisbol merah dan biru atau T-shirt putih/v-neck. Dia juga memakai kemeja biru Terrance dan Phillip untuk tidur dan setelan hijau untuk acara-acara khusus. Dalam beberapa episode, jelas dia memiliki rambut hitam (seperti ayahnya Randy) ketika topinya sebagian atau seluruhnya dihapus - ini pertama kali terlihat di episode "A Very Crappy Christmas". Semua topi anak laki-laki dihapus dan rambut mereka terlihat untuk waktu yang lama selama adegan kamar mandi di episode "Lil' Crime Stoppers", meskipun kepala Kenny hanya dilihat dari belakang. Stan juga tampaknya memiliki mata biru, seperti dicatat oleh Kyle ketika Butters menggambar bentuk kartun mereka di episode "A Very Crappy Christmas", tetapi ini tidak pasti, karena Kyle mengatakan itu mirip karena dia memiliki hidung yang lebih tajam, jadi itu bisa saja kesalahan. Dalam episode "Good Times with Weapons", dia digambarkan dengan mata cokelat, jadi kemungkinan itu adalah kesalahan Butters ketika matanya biru. Bahkan pada usia muda, Stan selalu mengenakan topi merah dan biru (seperti yang ditunjukkan di episode "Pre-School") dan bahkan tidur dengan itu. Dalam episode "The List", ia menempati peringkat ketiga dalam daftar korup awal yang bocah paling lucu. Namun, dia tidak disebutkan di antara orang-orang yang harus pindah tempat karena korupsi, jadi mungkin dia tetap menjadi anak ketiga yang lucu, di belakang Clyde (yang sebenarnya berada di bawah lima tempat) dan Token. Dalam film pendek Natal orisinal, ia memiliki penampilan yang berbeda; topinya sama, tapi itu benar-benar merah, dia juga memiliki titik sebagai hidung dan jaketnya berwarna biru. Kepribadian Keluarga Randy Marsh Sharon Marsh Shelly Marsh Marvin Marsh Grandma Marsh Jimbo Kern Aunt Flo Kimble Sparky Evil Goldfish from the Parallel Universe Roy Hubungan Kyle Broflovski Eric Cartman Kenny McCormick Wendy Testaburger Ketidakhadiran Permainan Video ''South Park: Phone Destroyer'' Trivia Referensi de:Stan Marsh en:Stan Marsh es:Stan Marsh it:Stan Marsh nl:Stan Marsh pl:Stan Marsh pt-br:Stan Marsh ru:Стэн Марш sv:Stan Marsh uk:Стен Марш zh:斯坦·马什 Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Karakter utama Kategori:Keluarga Kern / Kimble / Marsh Kategori:Anak sekolah Kategori:Karakter disuarakan oleh Trey Parker Kategori:Karakter laki-laki Kategori:Murid Kelas 4 Kategori:Getting Gay With Kids Kategori:Karakter yang Dapat Dimainkan South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! Kategori:Murid Laki-laki Kelas 4 Kategori:Saudara kandung Kategori:Karakter Katolik Kategori:Goth Kid Kategori:South Park Diggities Kategori:Penduduk kota